


the pledge

by zombiepops



Series: i slept with kim wonshik and all i got was this stupid crossdressing kink [1]
Category: VIXX
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Bottom Lee Jaehwan | Ken, Crossdressing, Korean-American Character, M/M, Top Kim Wonshik | Ravi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-17
Updated: 2020-02-17
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:54:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,216
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22621342
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zombiepops/pseuds/zombiepops
Summary: "You think we're gonna make it?" Sanghyuk whispers anxiously into his ear.Jaehwan shrugs. There were many things Jaehwan thought about when he imagined going off to college: the classes he'd blow off, all the fun he'd have, the alcohol he'd drink with the new friends he's gonna make. He didn't think he'd be here, stripped down to his underwear with the other guys in the exact same state for the amusement of an attractive asshole....that wasn't in the plan.He regrets convincing Sanghyuk to come and join the fraternity with him. He should've spared him the embarrassment.
Relationships: Kim Wonshik | Ravi/Lee Jaehwan | Ken
Series: i slept with kim wonshik and all i got was this stupid crossdressing kink [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1637551
Comments: 3
Kudos: 13





	the pledge

"You think we're gonna make it?" Sanghyuk whispers anxiously into his ear.

Jaehwan shrugs. There were many things Jaehwan thought about when he imagined going off to college: the classes he'd blow off, all the fun he'd have, the alcohol he'd drink with the new friends he's gonna make. He didn't think he'd be here, stripped down to his underwear with the other guys in the exact same state for the amusement of an attractive asshole....that wasn't in the plan. 

He regrets convincing Sanghyuk to come and join the fraternity with him. He should've spared him the embarrassment. 

"Maybe. It's the last day," Jaehwan shrugs, "So you know, maybe." _Unless someone kills someone first._ The thought in his head stays locked in his brain though--it's more of an idea--because it would be his luck that the only fraternity that houses the campus's most prolific preforming arts majors would haze people to dance in just their underwear. 

"Come on, let's go," Hakyeon smiles. He cranks up the stereo, a loud beat pouring through the speakers, "Shake your asses like there's no tomorrow!" That is Cha Hakyeon: the most decorated dancer in the entire school. To his left is Jung Taekwoon, who's been in more than plenty of Broadway musicals. Lee Hongbin floats in and out of Jaehwan's vision, staring understandingly at them--something that would be reassuring if he wasn't one of the best actors in the theatre department. _Like he actually cares,_ Jaehwan begrudgingly thinks to himself. And lastly, Kim Wonshik: signed to some important label that Jaehwan can't remember the name of, prolific in music production, and absolutely a hundred percent his type. He's just sitting back there, on the black couch humming a melody to himself. "Don't look like that, boys, you're almost in." 

Jaehwan hates this life, Cha Hakyeon for making him dance like a stripper on a pole, and cheesy rom-coms. 

Not necessarily in that order. 

He considers mutiny for a split second, considers taking Sanghyuk and leaving. It's been weeks of boot-camp style sleep deprivation, humiliations, and restlessness, and Jaehwan feels like he's way beyond his breaking point. 

_You're here because these are the best of the best,_ he reminds himself, _you'll learn something way beyond significant from these people._ The rest of the idiots being hazed drag their heels from one end of the room to the other, like a modeling show gone very _very_ wrong. 

"Aw, c'mon guys," Hakyeon says disappointedly, "You guys can do better than that. You can move sexier than that." Jaehwan internally shrieks, so he won't go over to Chan Hakyeon and give him a piece of his mind.

Jaehwan was seriously beginning to doubt that years of intense arts training is worth all this shit. He's beginning to wish he never listened to his dorm mate when he said, "Arts training with Sigma Omega Sigma? The best you're going to get."

Jaehwan had always been a little skeptical of anyone who calls themselves 'the best' in anything arts related considering how subjective art appreciation actually was, but hey-- it wouldn't hurt to try, right? 

He goes to the Sigma Omega Sigma pre-initiation party, where all the possible inductees are getting drunk and jamming. Sanghyuk is beside him, feeling the hard press of bodies against them both until he was wet with sweat. 

He meets Hongbin that night, too.

"Is it always like this?" Jaehwan asks, "The wildness and lack of music coordination, I mean."

"Hakyeon goes with his gut, which is ninety-five percent pop music and five percent vapor-wave while Wonshik's got a chill rap vibe," Hongbin air-quotes. "But they never work together to pick any music that's fitting." Hongbin looks over his shoulder. "Ah, there Wonshik is!" 

Jaehwan notices Wonshik lounged up against the wall with a cup in hand. He's wearing what Jaehwan seems to be the most hideous leopard print shirt in existence, hair messy and eyes dark and _damn,_ Jaehwan thinks, _he's absolutely stunning._

"You and your friend should come back," Wonshik says, gaze resting heavily on Jaehwan. "We're gonna have drinks and music all week. Taekwoon is debuting his new songs on Thursday and, while we listen to his pent up sexual frustrations that have a groove to them, you and I can hang out."

Something uncurled in Jaehwan's stomach, something warm and all he can do is start like a lovestruck fool. 

Jaehwan did go back night after night, and every party was better than the last. On Fridays, when Wonshik wasn't DJ-ing, he slings his arm around Jaehwan's neck. "So, Jae." Yeah, he knows--it's a bit forward that they progressed to nicknames in such a short period of time--but the electric feeling comes back and leaves Jaehwan a wreck internally. "Like what you see? You'll see it almost every night if you sign on. Sadly, this is the last Sigma Omega Sigma event that's open to everyone. Next time you want in, you've gotta have the badge." Wonshik points to a patch on his jacket. Wonshik laughs, almost manically, a sparkle in his eye that Jaehwan has already found way too familiar. 

Maybe the music advice and the strength of the members of this fraternity isn't the only reason why he rushed this stupid frat, which seems like one big laughable moment now as he and Sanghyuk dance around in their underwear. Wonshik hasn't said anything to him since the pledging began and whenever even the slightest of eye contact is made Wonshik looks with a chilling distance. Why did he ever agree to this? For all he knew, Wonshik did this to everyone in order to get pledges for this stupid fraternity.

Jaehwan adds 'Kim Wonshik' next to cheesy rom-coms on the list of things he hates the most. 

The music stops, and Hakyeon's voice booms out, "So, which one of these lovely lads are our Sigma Omega Sigma pledge 20, Hongbin?"

"Hakyeon, might I remind you that you're the president," Hongbin sasses, "And we're choosing two people for the fall, remember? Stop being an indecisive drama queen, okay?"

"Ah, that's the truth." Hakyeon stares directly at Jaehwan and Sanghyuk, sauntering over to them. "But I don't want to choose. It's a hard decision. Taekwoon and Wonshik, I want you to choose for _me--please._ Only one each."

"Easy." Wonshik walks up to Jaehwan, grabbing his wrist lightly. "I chose him."

Jaehwan's cheeks dust a vibrant shade of red. Kim Wonshik has just shot up to number one in people Jaehwan hoped he never see after college. 

"I chose you," Taekwoon says quietly, grabbing Sanghyuk's hand, "What's your name?"

"Sanghyuk. The red blubbering mess with purple boxers over there is Jaehwan," Hyuk laughs and Jaehwan shoots him a stern look. 

The other brothers whistle and catcall. 

"Ah, well. That went faster than I thought it would," Hakyeon laughs, "Hongbin, show our winners what they've won!" Hongbin comes back with a single box. 

"Hakyeon, you forgot the other--"

"Hush," Hakyeon replies, "I don't forget because I don't plan." 

Hongbin rolls his eyes, grabbing the box and handing it to Wonshik. "For your boy." 

"Thanks, Bin." 

Wonshik hands the box over and inside lies a lilac skirt and matching garters. 

"Fuck no!" Jaehwan says, dropping the box on the floor and storming out. 


End file.
